


Healing Potion

by HopefulHeir



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Oneshot, Rarepair, Requested fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulHeir/pseuds/HopefulHeir
Summary: Fuyuhiko comes home with an injury. Chiaki takes care of him.





	Healing Potion

The living room flooded with light as the front door squeaked open. Chiaki didn’t look away from her screen, tilting the handheld system and furrowing her brows. “Hey,” she said, her voice somewhat vacant as she focused on the boss battle in front of her. “You’re late.”

She caught sight of Fuyuhiko out of the corner of her eye. He stopped walking just next to her – probably watching the screen to see what she was doing – and just…stood there for a moment. Then, after a long pause, answered. “Yeah. Sorry. Something came up.”

“Mm-hmm.” Chiaki nodded, giving a small frustrated huff as she took a hit from the boss. She adjusted her grip and continued fighting.  “Something always comes up. But it’s all okay now that you’re home.”

“Y-yeah.”

She paused, frowning slightly at the answer. Slowly, she lifted her eyes from the screen, ignoring the sounds of the battle that continued waging even without her inputting controls. She eyed him, taking in his nervous expression.

"H-hey, Chiaki, you’re losing.” He reached over for the “Start” button. “You forgot to pause it again-“

She pulled the game away from him, snapping the lid closed and keeping her gaze focused on him. “What happened?”

“Huh?” She didn’t miss the sight of Fuyuhiko’s eyes widening. “What are you talking about? Nothing-“

“Take off your shirt, then,” she cut in, setting down her game and standing.

Fuyuhiko frowned. “What? Why?”

Chiaki sighed. “Because I want to see.” She reached forward and started unbuttoning his jacket, ignoring the bright blush on his face and the way he began stammering. “I want to make sure you’re not hurt.”

“Oh.” He took a step back, frowning when Chiaki tugged on his jacket to pull him back to her. “Hey, cut it out, this thing was fucking expensive. Seriously, I’m-“

“If it’s so expensive, then why aren’t you mad about this?” She pointed at a spot on the jacket that would’ve been nearly impossible to notice were it not for the white pinstripes down it. Or, rather, stripes that were _originally_ white; a part of it was stained red. “And if you aren’t hurt, then why is there blood on the inside of your jacket?”

There was a pause before Fuyuhiko tried to push her hand away. “It’s no big deal. I already got stitched back up, I’m fine.”

Chiaki nodded. “I see. You tried to hide it from me because you thought I’d be worried.”

“I-“ He frowned. “It’s not like that, don’t be mad. I just-“

“I’m not mad,” she said, tilting her head the way she did when she was confused. “It’s actually sweet. Even if it was really silly.”

Fuyuhiko paused, his expression a blank stare. “The fuck do you mean it’s silly?”

Chiaki smiled. “Why would I be worried? You’re here, which means you’re obviously okay.” She pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, not bothering to push it the rest of the way off before moving to undo the buttons of his shirt.

“Wait-“ he frowned, shaking the jacket off of his arms. “If you’re not worried, then why the hell are you still undressing me?” His face was bright red, and he tried once more to pull back from her.

“Just because I’m not worried about your safety doesn’t mean I don’t want to see what happened.” She ignored his squirming and protests and continued until the shirt was completely open, eyes going directly to the injury. She pulled the bandage that had been placed over it off, immediately frowning at the sight. “This is…”

Fuyuhiko sighed. “Yeah, some bastard pulled a knife on me. Too much of a pussy to fight fair I guess.” He waved a hand. “But we got him good for it.”

Chiaki nodded, waiting for him to finish talking. “It looks gross.”

“Pfff, I got fucking stabbed, did you expect a new tattoo?” He laughed and shook his head, quickly cutting off his laughter to yelp when she reached out and poked the wound. "Ow, god damn, what the fuck?”

The gamer sighed and shook her head. “It’s gonna get infected,” she said simply. And without further explanation, she headed down the hallway to the bathroom, Fuyuhiko following close behind.

“What? No it’s not,” he protested, “I told you, we took care of it.”

“You didn’t do it right,” she said with a sigh. She flipped on the light to the bathroom and made her way over to the medicine cabinet. She opened it and stared inside for a bit, humming softly.

Fuyuhiko frowned and started buttoning his shirt back up. “It’s seriously fine.” He eyed her as she continued to stare into the cabinet. “Chiaki?”

She seemed to snap awake at the sound of her name, reaching up and grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bag of cotton balls. “Sorry.” She turned around and frowned. “Hey, what’d you do that for? Now I can’t get to it.”

“That’s the point,” the yakuza responded, shaking his head. “We’re not doing this.”

Chiaki nodded, looking down at the items in her hands and then back at him. “I know you don’t want to. But, can we please? It would make me feel better.”

He met her gaze, and something in her expression made him cave. “Ugh, fine.” He sighed and started removing his shirt again. “But you’ve gotta drop it after this.”

“Deal,” she said, smiling happily. “Thank you.” She lowered the lid to the toilet and directed him to it, and he begrudgingly sat down. Chiaki then knelt down in front of him, poured some of the alcohol onto one of the cotton balls, and then quickly pressed the now-damp ball to the wound without warning.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Fuyuhiko hissed, grabbing Chiaki’s shoulder tightly. “God fucking damn it, I hate that shit. It fucking stings.” He watched as Chiaki pulled the cotton ball away to look at the wound again, only to nod and begin wiping at it. “Ow, son of a bitch!”

Chiaki ignored his cursing and continued to clean the hastily-sewn wound until finally she nodded approvingly. “There,” she said with a smile, “that looks a lot better.”

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Fuyuhiko muttered.

She continued smiling as she dried the alcohol off of the wound and placed a new bandage over it. “It didn’t hurt that badly, did it?”

Fuyuhiko huffed. “Don’t patronize me.”

“Okay,” she said with a giggle. “I won’t.” She then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the bandage. It was gentle enough that the other barely felt it – gentle enough that it wouldn’t hurt or sting.

Another deep blush rose to Fuyuhiko’s face as Chiaki met his gaze with a smile. “Th-thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She rose from the floor and gave him another kiss – on the lips this time. He happily returned it, feeling a lot of his nervousness melt away with it.

He wasn’t sure how he managed it, but he had found the most perfect girlfriend in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of an art trade with someone on Discord, posted on here with their permission. I'm so glad they liked it and I hope you all do too!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~So, was the potion the alcohol or the kiss? That's for you to decide!~~


End file.
